Question: $\dfrac{8}{3} - \dfrac{8}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{8 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{32}{12}} - {\dfrac{8}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{32} - {8}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{24}{12}$